Rose (episodio)
|ant = Doctor Who |sig = The End of the World |hecho ant = Doctor Who |hecho sig = Aliens of London }}Rose fue el primer episodio de la serie de Doctor Who de BBC Wales y el primer episodio nuevo de Doctor Who desde la película de televisión de 1996. Introdujo a Christopher Eccleston como el Noveno Doctor, a Billie Piper como Rose Tyler y al reparto recurrente Camille Coduri como Jackie Tyler y Noel Clarke como Mickey Smith. Un éxito inmediato, hacia septiembre de 2013 sigue siendo el más visto primer episodio de una nueva encarnación del Doctor. Su audiencia de 10.81 millones en BBC One superó al anterior más visto, Robot, y no fue superado ni por The Christmas Invasion ni por The Eleventh Hour. Además, es el segundo episodio con la mejor cuota de pantalla de todos, superado tan solo por Destiny of the Daleks, pero debido al hecho de que ITV estaba de huelga durante la temporada 17, sin embargo, las cifras de Destiny suelen descontarse. Rose sin duda es el episodio con mejor cuota de pantalla entre los episodios de Doctor Who que competían con la programación de otra cadena televisiva. Es el primer episodio de Doctor Who en ser producido en pantalla panorámica y el primer episodio completo con una historia de 45 minutos. El episodio marca el inicio en Doctor Who para casi todos los que trabajaron en la producción — a excepción del supervisor de unidad modelo Mike Tucker, que trabajó como asistente de efectos visuales en la serie original de 1985 a 1989. Aunque no fue el debut en Doctor Who de la empresa de efectos visuales The Mill — ya lo habían hecho al trabajar en The Curse of Fatal Death — sí que fue la primera secuencia de apertura hecha por ellos. (DWM 353) La secuencia permanecería siendo la misma tan solo con alteraciones menores hasta The End of Time. Narrativamente, supuso la aparición de la Conciencia Nestene y los autones por primera vez desde Terror of the Autons en 1971. Introdujo un nuevo elemento recurrente, la Proclamación de las Sombras; contuvo la primera referencia a la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo e introdujo detalles sobre el personaje de Rose que volverían a aparecer en episodios posteriores. De forma inusual, la introducción del Noveno Doctor no explica en ninguna manera lo que ocurrió con su predecesor ni aclara detalles sobre su vida durante la guerra, sin explicar mucho sobre quien fue el Doctor. De hecho, Rose inicia un arco argumental sobre el misterio — desde la perspectiva de Rose — alrededor de la identidad del Doctor. Las nuevas audiencias no sabrían hasta el último episodio de la temporada que el Doctor sería capaz de regenerarse y tan solo vislumbrarían a otros Doctores dos años después, en Human Nature. Sinopsis Rose Tyler cree que está viviendo un día más de su vida normal y corriente, pero tras ser amenazada por los autones (seres de plástico vivientes) controlados por la Conciencia Nestene, acaba conociendo al Noveno Doctor. Argumento Rose Tyler se despierta una mañana, se prepara para ir a trabajar y le da un beso de despedida a su madre, Jackie. Se dirige hacia Henrik's, la tienda en la que trabaja. Se reúne con su novio, Mickey Smith, a la hora de comer y posteriormente regresa a la tienda. Al atardecer, cuando llega la hora del cierre, Rose está a punto de salir cuando le interrumpe un guardia de seguridad que tiene los tickets de lotería de Wilson, el electricista jefe. Rose va hacia el sótano a buscarle, pero no encuentra a Wilson en ninguna parte. Al meterse en una sala de almacenaje, le sorprende ver a un grupo de maniquíes de la tienda, que se mueven y la rodean. De pronto, alguien le agarra la mano y le dice "¡Corre!" right|250px Rose no duda en seguir la indicación y ambos corren hacia un ascensor mientras son perseguidos por los maniquíes. Antes de que las puertas puedan cerrarse, uno de ellos les alcanza, pero el hombre rápidamente le retira el brazo antes de que pueda herirles. Mientras suben en el ascensor, el hombre informa a Rose de que Wilson está muerto. Los dos llegan al nivel del suelo y el hombre, sujetando una bomba, le dice a Rose que planea destruir un dispositivo para acabar con los autones. Se presenta rápidamente — es el Doctor — y le pide que corra para salvarse la vida. Rose sigue el consejo y corre para alejarse de allí, llevando el brazo del maniquí con ella. Estando a una distancia segura, ella observa como Henrik's explota en una gran bola de fuego. Rose regresa a casa y Mickey se pasa para ver si está bien. Poco después, se va para ver el fútbol y le piden que se lleve el brazo de plástico con él. Mickey tira el brazo a uno de los contenedores de basura de la calle. left|250px A la mañana siguiente, Rose se despierta y no tarda en darse cuenta de que ya no tiene ningún trabajo al que acudir. Caminando por la casa, de repente oye un ruido que viene desde la gatera de la puerta. Ella asume que su madre no la ha dejado cerrada y que hay un gato callejero. Al abrir la puerta, Rose se encuentra al Doctor; él le dice que ha estado rastreando una señal del brazo del maniquí. Rose le invita a pasar y se pone a hacer café mientras él rebusca por detrás del sofá y es atacado por el brazo. Rose ve lo que pasa pero lo ignora, creyendo que es una broma — hasta que el brazo se suelta y vuela en su dirección. Por suerte, el Doctor logra desactivar al brazo auton con su destornillador sónico. Él lanza el brazo a Rose y se marcha, con prisa. Rose baja por las escaleras para seguir al Doctor en un intento de averiguar lo que está pasando. Él comenta que el plástico viviente está allí para empezar una guerra que acabaría con la raza humana, permitiéndoles apoderarse de la Tierra. El Doctor se marcha a una misteriosa cabina azul en el aparcamiento, pidiendo a Rose que se olvide de él. Rose le da la espalda durante un segundo y al volver a mirar, tanto el Doctor como la cabina han desaparecido. right|250px Rose sin embargo es incapaz de hacerlo y decide utilizar el ordenador de Mickey para averiguar más. Intenta buscar varias palabras en search-wise.net y al buscar "doctor cabina azul", sigue un enlace a whoisdoctorwho.co.uk, una página web que pertenece a un teórico de conspiraciones llamado Clive Finch. Mickey la lleva en coche hacia la casa de Clive, donde su mujer le invita a que pase. En el cobertizo, Clive le enseña imágenes de varios eventos del pasado de la Tierra en las que aparece el Doctor, incluyendo el asesinato de John F. Kennedy, el hundimiento del Titanic y la explosión de Krakatoa. Clive interpreta estos hechos: "el Doctor es una leyenda existente a lo largo de la historia; siempre que se produce un desastre, él está allí." Clive menciona sus creencias de que el Doctor es un alienígena inmortal y dice que es peligroso y solo tiene una acompañante constante: la muerte. Mientras tanto, Mickey observa la casa desde su coche. Le distrae ver a un contenedor de basura desplazándose hacia adelante por su cuenta. Mickey sale del coche y abre el contenedor, suponiendo que alguien está dentro para burlarse, aunque el contenedor está vacío. Cuando intenta cerrarlo, descubre que el contenedor se ha adherido a sus manos. Mickey intenta separarse del contenedor, pero el plástico tan solo se hace más largo. Después de varios intentos de liberarse, el contenedor de repente le tira hacia arriba y le engulle completamente. left|250px Posteriormente, Rose regresa al coche, convencida de que solo ha ido allí a perder el tiempo ya que cree que el hombre es tan solo un conspirador loco. Decide ir a por pizza con Mickey, pero lo que no sabe es que su Mickey ha sido reemplazado por un flamante duplicado de plástico… Los dos llegan al restaurante y el Mickey plástico empieza a hacer preguntas a Rose acerca del Doctor. Ambos son interrumpidos en dos ocasiones cuando les ofrecen champán. Mickey finalmente mira hacia arriba, descubriendo que el Doctor es quien sujeta la botella. El Doctor abre la botella y hace que salga disparado el tapón hacia la frente de Mickey, pero tan solo se introduce en su cráneo de plástico y se traslada hacia su boca, desde donde lo escupe. Sus manos se convierten en dos paletas y empieza a atacar a todos a su alrededor, causando una breve pelea hasta que el Doctor le arranca la cabeza. Rose activa la alarma de incendios y mientras todos los demás evacúan el restaurante, ella y el Doctor son perseguidos hacia fuera por el duplicado sin cabeza de Mickey, que derriba varias mesas mientras avanza. Los dos escapan hacia el patio trasero, donde el Doctor entra en su pequeña cabina azul. Sin ningún sitio a donde huir, Rose le sigue hacia el interior en el último segundo. No obstante, justo en cuanto entra, vuelve a salir rápidamente, creyendo que se ha vuelto loca. ¡El interior es mayor que el exterior! El Doctor explica que su cabina azul se llama la TARDIS y tanto la cabina como él son alienígenas. right|250px Según el Doctor conecta la cabeza de Mickey con la consola de la TARDIS, Rose se pregunta si el verdadero Mickey ha fallecido; el Doctor ni siquiera se detuvo a considerarlo anteriormente. La conversación de ambos se ve interrumpida cuando Rose señala que la cabeza se está derritiendo; el Doctor esperaba poder utilizarla para rastrear la Conciencia Nestene — la entidad que está controlando a los autones. Aún así, el Doctor logra rastrear parte de la señal, aunque la cabeza se derrite del todo antes de que puedan descubrir la ubicación precisa de la Conciencia. Los dos aterrizan en un lugar cercano al que tienen que ir, en el borde del río Támesis. Rose se vuelve a sorprender mucho al descubrir que se han trasladado a otro sitio. El Doctor explica que necesita encontrar un transmisor de algún tipo, muy grande y circular. Comenta que debe de ser "completamente invisible", pero Rose no tarda en identificarlo: el London Eye sería el lugar perfecto. Ambos corren juntos a través del puente Westminster y Rose encuentra una entrada a una base subterránea bajo el Eye. En cuanto entran, Rose ve a Mickey y corre hacia él. El Doctor intenta razonar con la Conciencia Nestene, pero dos autones le capturan tras haber detectado la presencia de la TARDIS, identificándola como tecnología espantosamente superior. Además, descubren un vial de anti-plástico en un bolsillo — algo que solo tenía planeado usar en el peor de los casos. left|250px La Nestene confronta a su enemigo Señor del Tiempo sobre su planeta perdido. Él responde, "No pude salvar vuestro mundo. ¡No pude salvar ninguno de ellos!" Temiendo al Doctor, la Conciencia decide dar inicio a la invasión antes de tiempo. Rose llama a su madre para pedirle que se vaya a casa, donde estará segura. Sin embargo, Jackie no le escucha y continúa hacia el centro comercial de Queen's Arcade para un par de compras nocturnas. Para su sorpresa, los maniquíes de los escaparates se mueven y empiezan a masacrar a todos a su alrededor. Bajo el London Eye, Rose decide tomar algo de iniciativa, rompiendo una de las cadenas de la pared con un hacha y amenazando a los autones, lo cual le permite liberar al Doctor y empujar a los autones hacia la tina que contiene a la Conciencia Nestene junto con el anti-plástico. El contenido del vial es vertido y la Conciencia muere dolorosamente. En el centro comercial, Jackie corre en pánico e intenta ponerse a cubierto tras un vehículo según tres autones con vestidos de novia aparecen rompiendo la ventana tras ella. Justo cuando están a punto de disparar y matarla, el transmisor deja de funcionar y los autones vuelven a ser simples maniquíes sin vida otra vez. Bajo el London Eye, la base de la Nestene empieza a derrumbarse y a explotar. El Doctor, Mickey y Rose entran en la TARDIS y, justo a tiempo, escapan de una gran explosión. right|250px Con la Tierra salvada, el Doctor sugiere a Rose que se una a él en sus aventuras; pueden ir a cualquier lugar de todo el universo. Rose sin embargo rechaza la propuesta. Él se despide de ella y se marcha mientras Rose casi instantáneamente se arrepiente de su decisión, pero sigue avanzando para llevar a un aterrado Mickey a casa. No obstante, según sigue caminando, oye a un ruido familiar que viene desde atrás. Dándose la vuelta, ve que la TARDIS ha vuelto a aparecer ante ella. El Doctor abre la puerta para señalar que la TARDIS también puede viajar en el tiempo. Sin pensárselo mucho, Rose besa a Mickey y corre directamente hacia la TARDIS, empezando su nueva vida viajando por el espacio y por el tiempo. Reparto *Doctor Who - Christopher Eccleston *Rose Tyler - Billie Piper *Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri *Mickey Smith - Noel ClarkeClarke también interpretó al duplicado auton de Mickey. *Clive - Mark Benton *Caroline - Elli Garnett *Hijo de Clive - Adam McCoy *Autones - Alan Ruscoe, Paul Kasey, David Sant, Elizabeth Fost, Helen Otway *Voz de la Conciencia Nestene – Nicholas Briggs Equipo Referencias Dispositivos *El piso de Rose tiene una gatera; ella pidió a Jackie que la cerrase para que los gatos no se metiesen dentro. El Doctor *El Doctor ha estado en varios eventos importantes en su novena encarnación, incluyendo el hundimiento del Titanic en 1912, el asesinato de John F. Kennedy en 1963 y la erupción del volcano de Krakatoa en 1883. *El Doctor ha estado viajando solo durante una cantidad de tiempo no revelada. *El Doctor se muestra sorprendido al ver su propio reflejo, lo cual implica que se ha regenerado recientemente, no está acostumbrado a la apariencia de esta encarnación o no ha visto ningún espejo recientemente. *El Doctor lee la novela The Lovely Bones en el piso de Jackie. Comidas y bebidas *Mickey ofrece a Rose una taza de té. *Rose ofrece una taza de café al Doctor y la prepara en la cocina mientras él es atacado por el brazo auton. *Rose y el duplicado auton de Mickey van a por pizza. Individuos *H.P. Wilson muere, asesinado por los autones. *Los autones producen una copia de Mickey Smith. *Clive Finch sugiere que el título "Doctor" es pasado de padre a hijo y señala a su página web, diciéndole a Rose "Este es tu Doctor, ¿no?" Esto indica que posiblemente tenga información sobre otras encarnaciones del Doctor. También implica que Clive no sabe que todos son el mismo hombre. *Suki, amiga de Rose, dice que hay trabajos en el hospital local. *El Doctor indica que una celebridad (a la que no nombra pero que supuestamente es bastante conocida) es en realidad un alienígena disfrazado. No parece muy preocupado por el tema. *Arianna, amiga de Jackie, ha denunciado con éxito al consejo. *Rose cree que los maniquíes son una broma preparada por Derek. *Beth, amiga de Jackie, llama a la casa para asegurarse de que Rose está bien. *Debbie, amiga de Jackie, conoce a alguien del the Mirror. Localizaciones *Henrik's se encuentra en Regent Street. *Jackie sugiere a Rose que busque trabajo en Finch's. Música *El Doctor, mientras comprueba un conjunto de cartas en la casa de Rose, canta una parte de la canción Luck be a Lady de la producción de Broadway Guys and Dolls. Tecnología *El destornillador sónico hace una aparición en la que vuelve a ser una herramienta multiusos. *La Conciencia Nestene utiliza tecnología de derivación deforme para llegar a la Tierra. *Rose utiliza search-wise.net para hacer una búsqueda en internet. Especies *La Conciencia Nestene es destruida por el anti-plástico del Doctor. Notas * Esta es la primera historia en la que aparece el nuevo interior de la sala de la consola de la TARDIS, que tiene una apariencia mucho más orgánica que los anteriores. Inicialmente cuestionado por los fans, el mini-episodio Time Crash confirmaría posteriormente que este es un nuevo "tema de escritorio" del interior de la TARDIS, al que el Quinto Doctor llama "coral". * La propia historia parece ser una secuela aproximada a Spearhead from Space, con similitudes temáticas ya que ambas tienen a un nuevo Doctor, un nuevo acompañante y la invasión de los autones en Londres. Los autones también aparecieron en Terror of the Autons, la historia que introdujo al Amo, a otra nueva acompañante y al personaje recurrente de UNIT Mike Yates. Todas estas tres historias sobre los autones tuvieron una primera aparición de una encarnación del Doctor o del Amo. * Una copia de esta historia estuvo disponible para descargarse en internet en varias redes p2p semanas antes de su estreno en televisión. La versión de muestra era esencialmente la versión emitida; sin embargo, no contenía los nuevos créditos y tenía el tema musical de la serie original en vez de la nueva versión. En 2005, la distribución ilegal de series de TV por p2p no era tan grande como pasaría a ser con los torrents; Rose fue una de las primeras producciones televisivas importantes en ser "filtradas" de esta forma. * La palabra "auton" no se utiliza en ningún momento del diálogo de la historia, pero aparece en los créditos del episodio. * El apellido Finch se utilizó para Clive y su mujer en las notas de producción, pero no en el episodio. * Al igual que en el telefilme de 1996, el episodio rompe con la tradición de incluir una imagen del Doctor en la secuencia de apertura. * Para este primer episodio, la secuencia de apertura siguió el estándar del Reino Unido de apertura antes de la programación. El resto de la temporada incluiría un breve teaser antes de la secuencia de apertura. * Hubo problemas durante la primera emisión del episodio en el Reino Unido, ya que sonido de un programa de BBC Three, Strictly Dance Fever presentado por Graham Norton, pudo escucharse en la escena en la que Rose se encuentra por primera vez con los autones. * Como parte del estreno de la nueva serie, la BBC emitió el documental Doctor Who: A New Dimension en BBC One — por coincidencia narrado por David Tennant, el futuro Décimo Doctor. * Después del episodio, el primer episodio de Doctor Who Confidential se emitió en BBC 3. * En la escena en que el Doctor está en el piso de Rose, en el guión original el Doctor tenía que meter la cabeza entera en la gatera, pero al final resultó demasiado pequeña. * El comentario de Rose sobre el acento norteño del Doctor marca la segunda vez en que se aplica la geografía de la Tierra al comportamiento del Doctor (en la película televisiva se ha mencionado que era de Inglaterra). * De forma similar, el intercambio entre Rose y el Doctor sobre su acento se hace eco de una discusión similar entre el Cuarto Doctor y el otro Señor del Tiempo, Drax, en TV: The Armageddon Factor sobre el acento de Cockney de este. * Un hito en efectos especiales sucede cuando el Doctor es visto quedándose junto a la puerta de la TARDIS y su interior es claramente visible detrás de él. En la serie original, el interior de la TARDIS siempre se mostraba como un vacío oscuro siempre que tenía lugar una visión de las puertas abiertas (a excepción de la versión del piloto del primer episodio de la serie original; curiosamente, en la versión emitida no se mostró). Por primera vez, elementos del exterior de la TARDIS — específicamente el interior de las puertas y el texto POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX — son visibles desde la sala de la consola. * Entre la última escena y los créditos finales, el episodio incorpora un "Próximamente…" como avance del próximo episodio. Es la primera vez que esto se utiliza en Doctor Who y a partir de entonces pasa a ser una característica habitual, omitida pocas veces o trasladada ocasionalmente a después de los créditos finales. * El actor Nicholas Briggs hace su debut en la serie revivida, proporcionando la voz de la Conciencia Nestene. Pasaría a ser el actor de voz designado de la serie, permaneciendo como la voz de los Daleks y los Cybermen hacia 2013. Rose no es el primer trabajo de Briggs relacionado con Doctor Who, ya que había sido un activo participante en producciones spin-off independientes, no-oficiales y también autorizadas empezando desde la década de 1980. Ha presentado las entrevistas de vídeo de Myth Makers, ha escrito y dirigido películas para BBV Productions y Reeltime Pictures y ha producido dramas de audio de Doctor Who de Big Finish Productions, proyecto cuyos inicios parten de Audio Visuals, una serie de aventuras de audio de Doctor Who hechas por fans en las que el propio Briggs interpretó al Doctor. En 2009, Briggs tendría su primera aparición oficial en la pantalla interpretando a un personaje en Torchwood: Children of Earth. * Russell T Davies se convierte en el primer autor de ficción de spin-offs de Doctor Who que pasa a escribir para la serie de televisión oficial. Una década antes, escribió la novela del Séptimo Doctor Damaged Goods para la línea de novelas de Virgin New Adventures. Numerosos otros escritores de obras spin-off autorizadas y de dramas de audio de Big Finish Productions pasarían a escribir para la serie revivida, incluyendo a Paul Cornell, Mark Gatiss (que sería una estrella invitada en tres episodios), Steven Moffat (que acabaría reemplazando a Davies como guionista principal en 2009), Robert Shearman y Gareth Roberts. * Este es el primer episodio de Doctor Who en utilizar el nombre de un acompañante como título. * La escena en la que Rose deambula por el sótano de la tienda a solas fue la primera escena grabada por Billie Piper como Rose Tyler (según Project Who). * Esta no es la primera vez en que la amenaza de los autones coincide con el inicio de un nuevo Doctor. Jon Pertwee se enfrentó a ellos en Spearhead from Space, su primera historia como el Tercer Doctor. * Los autones han aparecido en tres inicios de temporada: Spearhead from Space (temporada 7 clásica), Terror of the Autons (temporada 8 clásica) y Rose (temporada 1 moderna). * La "web de UNIT" revelaría que el ataque de los autones fue comúnmente interpretado como un ataque por "miembros disfrazados de una coalición terrorista", aunque algunos sí que creyeron que se trataban de aliens; UNIT "ni lo confirma ni lo niega".http://www.unit.org.uk/press/london.shtml * La página web de Clive, Who is Doctor Who? marca la primera vez que un personaje se refiere directamente al Doctor con el nombre "Doctor Who" desde WOTAN en TV: The War Machines. La frase de Clive claramente es una pregunta, con "Doctor Who" siendo más o menos un apodo. * Los trailers originales de la serie revivida incluyen una escena en la que el Noveno Doctor a duras penas escapa de una bola de fuego detrás de él en un túnel de cemento. Esto probablemente ocurre momentos después de que haya activado los explosivos en Henrik's, detallando su huida del edificio. * El productor ejecutivo Russel T Davies dijo que eligió a Christopher Eccleston para interpretar a la nueva encarnación del Doctor para poder tener un nuevo inicio tanto para la nueva audiencia como para la narrativa que quería preparar para la serie, y también por que Eccleston era un buen amigo que quería ayudar a Doctor Who a tener éxito otra vez. * Paul McGann, que interpretó al Octavo Doctor en el telefilme de 1996, dijo que habría regresado a la serie de haber tenido la oportunidad, pero Russell T Davies no quería emitir una regeneración para la nueva audiencia, ya que no sabrían el motivo del cambio de apariencia del Doctor. Más adelante, ganaría la oportunidad de volver a interpretar al Octavo Doctor en 2013 para el mini-episodio TV: The Night of the Doctor, que trató precisamente sobre el misterio de su regeneración. * Esta historia sugiere que el Noveno Doctor pasó por una regeneración recientemente, ya que él comenta sobre sus rasgos faciales al mirarse en un espejo en el piso de Rose. Lo lógico en el momento de la emisión sería pensar que se había regenerado tras ser el Octavo Doctor. Sin embargo, se demuestra que no es así en 2013, cuando Steven Moffat creó una nueva encarnación insertada retroactivamente entre el Octavo y el Noveno Doctor. La encarnación conocida como Doctor Guerrero, interpretado por John Hurt, no se llamó a si mismo Doctor hasta el final de su vida y fue una inclusión honoraria sin numerar entre las otras encarnaciones que poseyeron el título durante sus vidas. El Doctor Guerrero es el predecesor definitivo del Noveno Doctor al regenerarse al final de TV: The Day of the Doctor. Audiencia *10.81 millones, con un share de 43.2% (emisión original en el Reino Unido) Mitos y rumores * Se ha especulado que la Conciencia Nestene murmura las palabras "Lobo Malo". (Los subtítulos y comentarios del DVD sobre el episodio afirman que en realidad dice 'Señor del Tiempo'.) * Al haberse introducido el formato de pantalla panorámica con este episodio, a menudo es citado (junto con los posteriores) erróneamente como episodio grabado en alta definición. En realidad, el primer episodio en alta definición de Doctor Who, Planet of the Dead, solo se produjo en 2009. La serie spin-off ''Torchwood'', sin embargo, siempre se ha producido en alta definición. En 2010, se estrenó en Blu-Ray The Next Doctor, el primer episodio de definición estándar en ser "convertido" a HD; esto permitió que Rose y otros episodios de las primeras cuatro temporadas pasasen por una conversión similar en una fecha posterior. Lugares del rodaje Se ha grabado sobretodo en Cardiff, pero también con algunos lugares de Londres: * Las escenas en las que Rose está trabajando se grabaron en Howells en el centro de Cardiff. * La escena en la que los autones atacan a personas en el centro comercial se grabaron en The Queen's Arcade. * La escena en la que Rose accede a empezar a viajar con el Doctor se grabó en el mercado exterior de Cardiff. * El patio en el que se aparca la TARDIS se grabó en la parte trasera de la Enfermería Real de Cardiff. * La guarida de la Conciencia Nestene se grabó en una fábrica de papel en desuso de Cardiff. * Las escenas exteriores del London Eye y del Doctor y Rose corriendo por Londres se grabaron, evidentemente, en Londres. * Las escenas en Powell Estate y en las calles en las que el Doctor habla a Rose sobre los autones se grabaron por Lydstep Crescent en Cardiff. Errores de producción * En la primera toma en la que se produce un zoom desde el espacio hacia la habitación de Rose, el horario en su alarma es 7:30 AM. Pero desde el espacio, puede verse la luz del día en Norteamérica; en realidad el horario de Rose sería entre media noche y 3:00 AM. * El informativo de la BBC tiene escrito el nombre Henrik's erróneamente como Henrick's. * En el informativo, puede verse el horario de 20:45. Pasan dos minutos, pero sigue siendo 20:45. * Si uno observa detalladamente, pueden notarse los agujeros de los ojos en los autones. * Cuando el Doctor tira del brazo del auton, la manga de la camiseta desaparece, aunque no hay ningún sonido indicando que se haya roto y tampoco está en el brazo cuando es arrancado. * Cuando el brazo del auton es arrancado, obviamente es su brazo derecho. Sin embargo, cuando Rose se lo lleva a casa, pasa a ser un brazo izquierdo, volviendo a ser un brazo derecho cuando ella llega al piso. * Mientras Rose está haciendo café, la leche está en su mano derecha. La escena pasa a mostrar el Doctor mirando cartas y al volver a Rose, ahora tiene una cuchara de té en su mano derecha. La escena vuelve a mostrar al Doctor y una vez más regresa a Rose, quien vuelve a tener la leche en su mano derecha. * Cuando Mickey intenta escapar del contenedor, hace un giro de 180 grados, deformando la hebra de plástico adherida a sus manos. Al cambiar la escena a otro ángulo, la hebra no está deforme. * El Doctor agita la botella de champán, pero ni una sola gota es derramada cuando quita el tapón. * Cuando Rose activa la alarma de incendios del restaurante, el vidrio no se rompe. * Cuando Rose entra por primera vez en la TARDIS, solo hay un pasamanos cerca de la puerta. Sin embargo cuando sale, hay pasamanos a ambos lados de la entrada. * El Doctor y Rose corren por el puente Westminster y dos autobuses pasan hacia la derecha de ambos. Otra toma les enseña desde el otro lado de la calle, pero los dos autobuses desaparecen. * En cuanto la Nestene identifica la TARDIS, puede verse un micrófono sobre la cabeza del Doctor. * Cuando las tres novias auton se acercan a Jackie, sus manos se caen una tras otra, pero mientras la segunda se cae, la tercera ya ha caído, volviendo a caer en la siguiente toma. Continuidad * El destornillador sónico reaparece en pantalla con un nuevo modelo pero el mismo efecto de sonido habitual. El destornillador se vio por primera vez en TV: Fury from the Deep y fue destruido en TV: The Visitation, pero reapareció en TV: Doctor Who. * Personas similares a Clive en su obsesión con el Doctor son representadas en PROSA: Return of the Living Dad. Clive claramente se comunica por e-mail con otros como él y habla sobre las apariciones del Doctor en numerosas teorías de conspiración. (TV: Love & Monsters) * Se sugiere que el Doctor ha pasado por una regeneración recientemente, aunque no se aclara el tema. Esto podría significar que la historia tiene lugar poco después de TV: The Day of the Doctor. Cuando está en el piso de Rose, comprueba su apariencia en el espejo como si no estuviese acostumbrado y observa la forma de sus orejas; esto es similar a una escena de la primera historia de Tom Baker como el Cuarto Doctor, TV: Robot. * Los autones y la Nestene han aparecido previamente en TV: Spearhead from Space y TV: Terror of the Autons, ambas historias del Tercer Doctor. La Nestene también aparece en PROSA: Business Unusual y Synthespians™, ambas historias del Sexto Doctor. Los autones reaparecen en PROSA: ''Autonomy y en TV: The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang. * El Doctor en algún momento de su pasado ha estado involucrado en una guerra que llevó a la destrucción del mundo de la Nestene, posiblemente la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo. * El Doctor aparece como testigo en el asesinato del presidente de EE.UU. John F. Kennedy el 22 de noviembre de 1963. Durante su octava encarnación, ha afirmado haber sido acusado del asesinato en una época. (AUDIO: Zagreus) * El Doctor vuelve a leer un libro entero en cuestión de segundos (TV: ''City of Death, The Time of Angels, AUDIO: Invaders from Mars) * Rose regresa a Londres en TV: Aliens of London. * La invasion de los autones es mencionada en TV: ''Love & Monsters. * Rose le dice al Doctor que tenía un gato. Esto es confirmado en PROSA: The Cat Came Back. * La Conciencia Nestene sobrevive a los eventos del episodio y ocho años después vuelve a intentar una invasión en la Tierra, enfrentándose a la siguiente encarnación del Doctor. (PROSA: Autonomy) * Rose no lo sabe, pero esta no es la primera vez en que se ha encontrado al Doctor. Habló con el Décimo Doctor el 1 de enero de 2005, inmediatamente antes de su regeneración hacia el Undécimo Doctor. (TV: The End of Time) * El Doctor vuelve a mencionar que la TARDIS aguantó un ataque de las hordas de Gengis Kan. (AUDIO: City of Spires) * La habilidad del Doctor de percibir el movimiento de la Tierra es similar a su previa habilidad de percibir el movimiento de una estación espacial en PROSA: The Murder Game y de sentir los efectos de una taladradora veintiún kilómetros bajo la tierra en TV: The Hungry Earth. De forma similar, el Undécimo Doctor se dio cuenta de la sospechosa falta de vibraciones del motor a bordo del Starship UK. * Las armas de los autones disparadas en esta historia tienen los mismos efectos de sonido que el que tuvieron en su introducción en Spearhead from Space, el breve sonido del compartimiento del arma abriéndose y el sonido de un cohete cuando se dispara. * El Noveno Doctor tuvo al menos una aventura sin Rose antes de regresar para decirle que la TARDIS puede viajar en el tiempo. (PROSA: The Beast of Babylon) * El Noveno Doctor se sorprende por el tamaño de sus orejas. Esto sugiere que los deseos de su predecesor de tener orejas "menos pronunciadas" no se han cumplido. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) * La Conciencia Nestene queda aterrada ante la presencia del Doctor, pensando que él les echaría de la Tierra con fuerza letal. El Doctor se había acabado de regenerar de su encarnación de la guerra, que fue un guerrero tenaz de la Guerra del Tiempo mucho menos pacifista. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Lanzamiento * Este episodio se estrenó e DVD junto con The End of the World y The Unquiet Dead como Doctor Who - Temporada 1: Volumen 1. En Portugal y Rusia, Temporada 1: Volumen 1 también incluyó los contenidos de Temporada 1: Volumen 2. * Temporada 1: Volumen 1 fue el primero en estrenarse en formato de UMD para PlayStation Portable. * El episodio se estrenó como parte del DVD de la primera temporada completa. * Se estrenó en formato Blu-ray en noviembre de 2013 junto con el resto de la serie. ** Este estreno al principio consistía en las siete primeras temporadas de la serie moderna de Doctor Who. * También está disponible en streaming a través de Netflix, Hulu Plus y Amazon Prime. Notas al pie it:Rose (TV) de:161 - Rose fr:Rose (Émission TV) pt:Rose (Episódio) ro:Rose (TV) ru:Роза (ТВ история) cy:Rose (stori deledu) en:Rose (TV story) Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 1 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios del Noveno Doctor Categoría:Episodios de 2005 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2005 Categoría:Arco de Lobo Malo Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en la Ciudad de Westminster Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Autones/Nestene Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna